To Consult With Kings
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: A year has passed since the union of the Prince and his Lady. With Naraku still at large and youkai vying for power, will there ever be peace for the West? It will take some powerful friends and careful planning for them to have their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

To Consult With Kings

A/N1: Okay my friends, here we are again. The sequel to To Marry a Prince. I do not have this one planned out yet, so bear with me.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going and that's final!" the shout rang out through the courtyard. A passing group of Guards chuckled as they walked by. Their prince was one of the strongest youkai they knew of, but his wife gave him a run for his money. Especially now that she was with child.

It had been nearly a year since the two had wed, and things in the West had changed. Inuyasha had taken Kikyo as his wife the month after his brother walked down the aisle. They had moved to the Higurashi estate not long after. Sanyen and Kuisotenboru became the co-captain of the Guard, and Kagome became Master Archer. Ashiteru chose to stay in the West, and became the miko's assistant.

Now Kagome was three months pregnant, and she was beginning to find her husband a little overbearing. Their argument was about Prince Yuri's coronation. It was in less than a week and Sesshomaru wanted his wife to remain safe at the palace in her condition. She didn't want to hear it.

"Kagome, please." the youkai pleaded, for there was no ordering his princess around.

"I am not missing my oldest friend's coronation, Sess. He came here, after we _killed _his _sister_, to be at our wedding. How can I not be there?"

"You are with child. Two children, if your vision was accurate."

"And the safest place for me is at your side. Do you doubt your ability to protect me? Or my ability to protect myself?"

"I doubt neither of those things, but surely you have heard the addage 'better safe, than sorry'."

"And surely _you _have heard the phrase 'I'm going and that's that'."

Sesshomaru sighed, something he was becoming more and more accustomed to since he had married the mouthy miko. "Alright, love." he agreed. "But you will not leave my sight for the duration of the visit."

Kagome smiled and kissed her prince on the cheek. "Deal." she responded and began to walk away.

"We will also be taking Jakotsu, Bankotsu, your ladies and a selection of the Guard with us." the inu called after her.

"Whatever you want, dearest." Kagome answered over her shoulder.

Sanyen grinned as he walked up. "Mated life still all you thought it would be, Highness?"

"And more." Sesshomaru responded. "Did you need something, Captain?"

"Kui and I were wondering if you had a list of the guards you wanted to accompany you and the princess to the South, other than her personal guards?"

"I want enough to protect us if need be, yet not so many as to seem that we do not trust Yuri's hospitality. From there I leave the numbers and the choices in your hands, Sanyen."

"Very good, Highness. It shall be done." The neko bowed and headed off.

Sesshomaru used the bond they shared to find his wife, and went to her. He wasn't quite done with her yet. The miko was in the garden surrounded by her ladies.

InuTaisho had not been pleased to find out that his daughter in law had no ladies to wait on her. He had immediately assigned four to her. Luckily, Tsubame offered her services and Sango returned to the West with Miroku when they learned that Yukami was dead, to take their places beside their friend. The other to were Kuisotenboru's mate, a fire demon named Rika, and a young neko hanyou named Kaoru that Sanyen had his eye on.

Kagome had to admit that her ladies were useful. They all were trained fighters and were of noble blood, so they knew what was appropriate.

The women looked up and giggled when Sesshomaru entered the garden. He inclined his head to them. "Ladies."

They all rose gracefully and went on their way. The inu prince gathered Kagome up and settled her in his lap with his hands on the protruding bump of her stomach.

"Can you sense them yet?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Their presence is still very faint. It is probable that there are more than one pup, but only one is close to the surface right now."

"Do you think we'll be good parents, Sesshomaru?"

The youkai was silent for a moment. "I do not know about myself." he admitted. "I have positive experiences with children. Inuyasha was the only one I came across and we both know how that went. You, I think, however, will be an excellent mother."

"I hope so." Kagome said. She leaned back against her mate and let out a sigh. "So…" she began, changing the subject. "I've noticed that you've been having a lot of meetings with your father since we married. Nothing's wrong is it?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I am not supposed to say anything yet, but this affects you as well."

"What's going on?" the miko demanded.

"My father is planning on abdicating the throne in favor of me. I have been getting rather rapid lessons on kingship."

Kagome gasped. "Why is he doing that?"

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "He is old. It is the logical progression of things."

"My butt it is!" the young woman was on her feet and running to the castle before her husband could get a word in.

Concealed guardsmen started after her, but the prince shook his head. "Let her go."

"But, Your Highness, she carries your heir." one of the said.

The prince growled. "Do you think I do not know that? My mate and wife will soon be your queen. You will show the proper deference for her powers."

The guardsmen bowed. "Yes, sir!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome banged on the door of the king's study. There was a heavy sigh from within, and then a weary call of, "Come in, Kagome."

She obliged and marched over to the desk. "InuPapa, tell me it's not true."

"That son of mine has no concept of how to keep a secret." InuTaisho sighed again.

"He should not have to keep secrets from his wife." Kagome snapped.

"True, and I am sorry."

"Why are you doing this? You are a good king."

InuTaisho smiled. "And my son will be a better one. With you by his side there's no way he won't be."

The miko sighed. "Right. I'm the key to his success." she said doubtfully.

"You are." the king replied. "Sesshomaru has grown so much in the time that he's known you. It has made him better suited for the task." Kagome frowned and the youkai monarch gave her a gentle smile. "Do not worry yourself over this, Kagome. All will be well. Just concentrate on your pups to be right now."

"Are you going to leave?" she wanted to know.

"I might." InuTaisho said. "Despite appearances, my dear, I am old. The West has had centuries of my leadership and it is time to move on. It's the logical progression."

"Funny. That's what Sess told me."

"Then I have taught him something."

Kagome bowed her head in resignation. "Promise you'll be here when the twins are born, InuPapa."

"Of course I'll be here. I never thought I'd get grandchildren from even one of my boys. It shall be a monumental occasion for the West and for this family."

The miko's senses tingled and she turned to see her husband leaning against the door frame. InuTaisho smiled at his son. "Do not be angry with him, Kagome. I did make him promise not to say anything."

Sesshomaru moved forward and enfolded his wife in a hug. "All will be well, my love." he murmured in her ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's like you two have the same brain or something." she said. "I'm going to go get dressed for dinner and start the packing for our trip. Don't think for a second this conversation is over." She blew kisses to both demons and left the room.

The king grinned at his eldest. "Ah, that girl. She reminds me so much of your mother with her temper."

"I was under the impression that you would compare her more to Inuyasha's mother." Sesshomaru replied. "She certainly shares her kindness."

That took InuTaisho by surprise. He had never heard the stoic prince say anything remotely pleasant about Izayoi. "Well, yes. But your mother was kind as well. Times were different then. Inyanatzuru had to fight for what she wanted in life and it was not always easy. That is why sometimes she seemed distant."

"I knew that." the prince answered. "I never doubted her love. Just as I will never doubt Kagome's." Sesshomaru turned to leave, but hesitated. "And as Mother will be missed, so will you when you decide to leave here." Without waiting for his father's response, the younger inu walked out.

InuTaisho shook his head. He really was getting too old for all these changes in people.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. It took FOREVER for me to get this up. Let me just say that college is a bitch and it only gets harder as you get older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Kagome watched as her luggage was lifted into a cart. "Back to the Southern Lands." she murmured under her breath.

"The place has changed a lot now that Yukami is dead." Sango told her. "I'm sure your sister and Inuyasha have also done good. We'll find out when we pay our visit to Higurashi Estate."

"Which will be all the sooner if we leave now." Sanyen said as he walked up to them. "The guards are ready, your ladies are in the carriage, and the prince is ready to fly. If you are prepared, your Highness, we can set off."

"Then let there be no further delays." Kagome walked up towards where her husband was standing at the head of the train. He offered her his hand, and a small smile.

"Are we ready, my love?" Sesshomaru asked.

The miko princess surveyed the group behind them and Sanyen saluted her with a grin. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and nodded. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru concentrated his youki and formed a cloud of it under himself and his mate. Kagome added her powers to the mix and the cloud spread out to form under the entire retinue. There were several gasps, and a few cringes as the demons felt holy energy washing over them.

The prince sent a soothing wave of his youki out to calm them. Once everyone had settled, the inu took a deep breath and lifted them all into the air.

"Can you hold this up?" Kagome queried nervously. "Or are we all going to plummet?"

"Have faith in our combined powers, Kagome." Sesshomaru answered. "No one will fall." He wrapped his arms around her and set their course towards the South. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

Kagome giggled. "Darling, I am on a cloud. Wrapped up in you. I don't think I could be more comfortable."

The rest of the ride was smooth and quick. By nightfall they were setting down in front of the Southern Palace. The guards gawked at them, for they had never seen such a sight.

One of the braver ones stepped forward and bowed. "Welcome, Prince Sesshomaru, Princess Kagome. King Yuri has been anticipating your arrival. Room have been prepared for you and your people." He waved a servant over. "Setsume will direct you to your chambers."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru answered. "Please inform your king to be that my wife and I will have baths before we see him."

The guard and servant bows. "Very good, your Highnesses." Setsume led the inu, miko, ladies, and guards to places they would be staying.

Kagome sighed once they were had closed the door to their suite. "I haven't been here in so long." she murmured. "I used to be in charge of directing the servants who cleaned these rooms."

"Do you miss it?" her husband wanted to know.

"Not even a little bit." Kagome responded.

That made Sesshomaru smile. "Come then dearest. Let us prepare to greet the kingling."

When they were clean and, the couple got dressed in the Western colors to represent their home. A knock sounded on the door just then, and assuming it was a servant, Kagome went to answer it.

She gave a squeak when she saw who was at the door before being scooped up in strong arms.

Sesshomaru growled to see his wife in another's arms. "Kagome." he bit out.

The woman blushed and moved aside to reveal a tall, and very male, hawk youkai. He had short golden curls streaked through with vibrant orange. Large brown wings burst from his back and he was dressed in Southern colors.

"Sess, this is Ashiteru's brother Sanosuke. Sano, my husband Prince Sesshomaru, heir to the throne of the West."

The hawk bowed to the inu, then turned back to Kagome. "Look at you!" he exclaimed. "Leaving this place was the best thing to happen to you. You glow, dear one."

"I'm happy." the miko answered with a shrug. "How are you? How's Saito?"

The light in Sano's eyes dimmed. "I'm doing okay. Saito's…well…he's fine. We aren't together anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome gushed. "Remind me to introduce you to my friend Jakotsu while we're here."

Sano shook his head with a small smile. "We'll talk later, Kagome. King Yuri is ready if you are."

"We are." Sesshomaru replied.

The tone of his voice brought another bow from the hawk. "Very good. I shall take you there."

"There is no need. I am sure my wife can manage to get us where we need to be."

Sanosuke bowed again and, with a wink at the miko, he sauntered off.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't even start with me." she said. "He's a friend and you were very rude to him."

"I have said nothing to you." the youkai answered coolly.

"Your growls said it all. There is no reason for you to be jealous of Sano, obviously."

"Obviously."

"And furthermore, I am friends with a bunch of other males from the guard here, and not all of them are as non-threatening as Sanosuke. I need to know that you're not going to get upset about every one."

"I have no reason to get upset. You are mine and mine alone for eternity." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. "Come on, you. Let's go see Yuri."

As they walked to the king's study, Kagome pointed out different things to her husband. Several servants called out to her, congratulating her on her good fortune. The princess paused to greet everyone, but kept a good pace. Before long, they were outside of Yuri's door.

Kagome didn't even have to knock before it was opened. Yuri stood there, beaming at the pair. "And what," he demanded good-naturedly, "took you so long?"

The couple almost didn't recognize the demon. His hair was shorter, his eyes were brighter, and he was smiling. "We got waylaid by Sano and a few others." Kagome answered. "You look fantastic, by the way."

"As do you." the king to be replied. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "You've been taking care of her."

The inu looked bored. "She's been taking care of herself as well." he responded. "I offer you the congratulations of myself and my father on your impending coronation."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you two coming here. Especially with Kagome looking like she's about to burst with your heir."

"We wouldn't have missed it." the miko declared.

"Alright. Well the coronation is in three days. What are your plans until then? I assume you'll be visiting Higurashi Estate."

Kagome nodded. "Of course. We might stay the night there tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me know if there is anything else you want to do. While I won't have time to show you around myself, I'm sure you know enough about this place to handle it, Kagome."

"My princess will be resting." Sesshomaru interjected firmly.

The miko rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I also want to see people. Old friends and the like."

"Well I won't keep you." Yuri told them. "There is much to be done before I am crowned, but will you take breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

"We would be glad to." Sesshomaru said.

"Excellent. Until tomorrow, then."

The inu and his wife headed back to their suite. They undressed in silence and got into the bed. Sesshomaru's arms wound their way around Kagome and she nuzzled her head onto his chest. She took a deep breath and the youkai could feel her emotions through their connection.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"I am not troubled exactly." Kagome answered. "More…apprehensive."

"About the coronation?"

"Yes. Yuri is beloved of the people in this region, but he has more than a few enemies. There were those who were pulling for Yukami to become the ruler, and they will b displeased."

Sesshomaru frowned. "But it was I who killed Yukami. Not Yuri."

"True. But he didn't get upset. He didn't challenge you about it. There are some who will undoubtedly be unhappy about that."

"Hn."

"I'll have to ask Kikyo to get the full measure of it, but we need to make sure there isn't some sort of plot in the midst."

"Doesn't Yuri have people to do that for him?"

Kagome sighed. "He did. And I'll bet you can guess who was at the head of them."

"Naraku."

* * *

The next morning, after a leisurely breakfast with Yuri, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu loaded into the carriage to head to Higurashi Estate. It was a three hour ride to Kagome's home, and everyone seemed determined to enjoy it.

Kagome and Sango pointed out places along the way that they had played as children, while Miroku nodded to village girls who seemed to know him well. Before they knew it, the carriage was cresting a hill and on top of the next one was Higurashi Estate.

The miko's breath caught when she saw it. It had been nearly four years since she had last been home and where the manor had been in disrepair when she left, it now gleamed in the mid morning sun. A huge grin broke out over Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru smiled to see his wife look so happy, and directed the driver to pull up to the front gates. There was a guard standing there who acknowledged them. "State your business." he said.

Kagome gasped at the voice and stepped out of the carriage. "Haru, is that you?"

The guard's stony façade broke and his eyes went wide. "Lady Kagome?"

"Princess Kagome now, Haru." Sango called. "We're a surprise for Lady Kikyo and her lord. Open up the gate, would you?"

"For Princess Kagome, anything." The guard, who from what Sesshomaru could tell, was human, pulled the gate open and waved them through.

"We'll catch up later, Haru!" Kagome called.

In the manor a head turned and an ear perked at the woman's voice. Inuyasha, now Lord Inuyasha of Higurashi Estate, looked out the window and was surprised to see a carriage in Western colors making it's way up to the front of the manor. The hanyou hurried down the main staircase to the front doors. It was a good thing he and Kikyo always kept the guest suites made up, or he would never hear the end of it.

Still muttering about unexpected guests, Inuyasha threw the doors open and grinned as he watched his elder brother help Kagome down from the carriage. She looked very pregnant, and very happy, which was what he wanted to see. "You let her out in that condition?" he called to his brother.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I would like to see stop her from visiting her home."

Inuyasha walked down to them. He shook hands with, Sesshomaru and folded Kagome into a hug, ignoring his brother's warning look.

"You look amazing, Kagome." the hanyou said.

"I feel fat." was the miko's reply. "This place is beautiful, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed. "Eh. I didn't really do much."

A call of, "Inuyasha!" floated down from one of the windows as the inu hanyou was greeting the other members of the group.

"Way to not tell your sister you were visiting." the hanyou scolded.

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, she'll be surprised, alright. Come on, let's get inside."

Before they could move however, a window slammed open and Kikyo stuck her head out. "Inuyasha what are you doing out there? I thought you were going to- KAGOME!"

The younger Higurashi sister waved sheepishly. The window banged close and both inu winced.

"Your wife is so charming." Sesshomaru told his brother.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is going to end there, I'm afraid. It would have gone on forever otherwise. Updates for this will come much quicker once I finish Love is a Lesson. There are probably three more chapters of that, and then I am fully dedicated to this, I promise. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kikyo flew down the stairs and into her sister's arms. "You're so big!" the woman exclaimed.

Inuyasha winced. "Don't crush her, woman." he said playfully.

"Oh hush." Kikyo replied. "Why didn't you send word that you were coming?"

"It was a surprise." Kagome answered, wiggling out of her sister's grasp.

"I though that perhaps my husband had neglected to mention it. I suppose we should have assumed that you would come for Yuri's coronation, but Inuyasha was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it."

"Shoulda known Kagome wouldn't take no for an answer." the hanyou muttered.

Kagome grinned at her husband and looked around the entry of the manor. "I cannot believe how wonderful this place looks." she said. "You guys have done such a good job."

"I suppose you think they're the only ones who helped shape the place up, huh?" a dry female voice called out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No one has forgotten your foxes, Akaila."

Kagome whirled and gaped at the young demoness at the door. It had been a while since she'd seen her childhood best friend. Once the human miko had become lady in waiting to Yukami, her friendship with the fox youkai had fallen to the wayside.

Akaila was still as beautiful and exotic looking as always. Her flame red hair was cut short and spiked all over her head. She was a full demon, but red furry ears sat atop her head. Silvery green eyes sparkled as Akaila looked Kagome over.

"Long time no see, Princess." she remarked.

"Akaila!" the miko cried and flung herself at the other female.

The demoness wrapped strong arms around the human girl, burying her nose in Kagome's raven hair. "You smell like love and happiness." she murmured. "You never used to smell like that."

"I never had a reason to be happy then." Kagome said. "Come meet one of my reasons." She lead Akaila over to Sesshomaru. "This is Prince Sesshomaru, my husband. Sess, this is my best friend from when I was young, Akaila."

The fox bowed. "A pleasure, your Highness."

"Likewise." the inu replied coolly.

"Ignore him." Kagome suggested. "He likes to pretend to be a distant and cold royal, but he's really just a big puppy."

Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha cackled at that. "You're the only one who can get away with shit like that." the hanyou snickered.

Kagome shot her husband a sweet smile. "Kikyo, Akaila, will you show me the rest of the manor and what you've done?" she asked.

Her sister and friend took her arms and led her away. Inuyasha looked at his brother. "It's not just Kagome, you know." he remarked. "You smell like happiness too."

Sesshomaru couldn't really deny his happiness, so he did the next best thing. "Stop sniffing me, Inuyasha."

* * *

It was appalling really, how far he'd fallen. In one fell swoop he had gone from being one of the closet advisors to the future king of the Southern Lands to a beggar in the streets of the lowliest villages.

He'd had to flee the West and he didn't dare go anywhere near the South for fear that someone would alert Sesshomaru or Yuri to where he was. Naraku was, for lack of a better word, screwed.

On the bright side, he had finally made it to the North. Here were demons and humans who hated Sesshomaru just as much as he did. They were trying to prepare for a war with the West now, and Naraku knew that he had information that could help. So, he made his way to the large fortress that was the Northern Palace.

The security around this place was tighter than that in the West, and the hanyou found himself staring down the business end of a spear wielded by a hard eyed human woman who was guarding the main gate.

"State your business, hanyou." she spat at him.

"Come now, dear." Naraku began, his voice as smooth as oil. "What's say you put that away and we talk like we are civilized beings."

The woman gave him a once over, taking in his travel stained and ripped clothing. "Either state your business or leave." she repeated. "This is not a place for gawkers."

Naraku sighed. "Very well. I have information for your king that he'll want to know before he formally declares war on the West."

The woman faltered then. She wasn't sure what the protocol for this was. "Wait." she said. Without lowering the spear, she placed two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

A winged sentry flew over and landed beside the guard. She gave him a look and motioned toward the castle. The sentry raised his eyebrows and down at Naraku. He shrugged. "The master will want to know." he said.

"Will you watch the gate while I take him up?" the woman asked. She received a nod and then leveled a glare at Naraku. "Alright, you. I'm going to take you to the master. If you try anything funny, this spear will find your heart before you can say 'scheme'."

"My purpose is not to cause trouble here." Naraku promised.

"Let it remain so." They walked into the castle and up two flights of stairs. The woman knocked on a closed door, and a childish voice called out for her to enter.

She obeyed and Naraku followed. What he saw inside was the last thing he expected. A small boy sat behind a desk. He had vivid purple eyes and long white hair. His skin was deathly pale, and there was no emotion in his face.

"What, Sara?" the boy snapped.

"This hanyou claims to have information about the West than can help us, your Majesty."

The youth speared Naraku with his violet gaze. "Very well. Leave us, Sara."

The woman bowed and left the room. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to speak with the king." he said.

"And so you are. I am King Hakudoshi."

"You are a child." the hanyou scoffed.

"My father thought the same thing." Hakudoshi replied. "He's dead now. So, if you have something to say, I suggest you say it before I lose my patience."

Naraku was in no position to argue, and he had no desire to be killed by this young tyrant, so he cleared his throat and bowed. "I have recently traveled through the Western and Southern Lands, your Majesty. I merely wondered if you knew of their alliance or of their alliance with the East."

The king's face was thoughtful. "I had heard of Prince Sesshomaru's marriage and mating to a Southern wench, however, I though Yuri would have broken ties after the dog killed his sister."

"Not so." Naraku said. "The winch Sesshomaru mated was close to Prince Yuri. He absolved them of Yukami's murder, and their alliance is in writing now."

"Interesting." Hakudoshi cocked his head. "They will be formidable foes indeed, then."

"I wondered also if you knew that Princess Kagome, Sesshomaru's mate, is a miko."

That caught the boy king's attention. "A miko? Now that _is_ peculiar. I am curious as to how you know all of this if you are only a mere traveler."

Naraku shrugged. "I know how to listen, Majesty, and I am good at blending in."

Hakudoshi took in the hanyou's raggedy appearance and had an idea. "What is your name?" he wanted to know.

The hanyou thought quickly. Telling the truth could easily put him in danger, so he decided to err on the side of caution. "Kagewaki, your Majesty."

"Would you like a job then, Kagewaki? If you are as good at absorbing information as you claim, I want you in my employ as a spy. Unless you are already affiliated with someone else?"

"No, of course I'm not. I am honored by your offer, Majesty, and I accept."

"Excellent. I will have one of my servants get you properly outfitted, and one of my current spies will partner with you. Your first assignment will be infiltrating the East while Queen Sakiyami is away for the impending coronation in the South. We need to know more about them."

"Yes, your Majesty. Thank you, your Majesty." Naraku simpered.

The youth smirked. "Now get out of my study. Your stench is nauseating."

* * *

Things weren't so bad, Naraku thought as he relaxed in his hot bath. Sure, he was now practically enslaved by a megalomaniac child, but that was better than being a homeless outcast.

A knock sounded on the door then, and before he could answer, the heavy wooden barrier swung open. A tall female youkai entered, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Are you the servant?" Naraku asked.

The female snorted. "Hardly. I am Kagura, your new partner."

Naraku's crimson eyes met Kagura's scarlet ones. "My name is Kagewaki." he said. "Enchanted to meet you."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Get clean and dressed quickly. The king doesn't want us dallying here, and you will learn quite quickly that the king always gets what he wants."

"Of course." the hanyou stood, letting water trail down his nude form. He stepped out of the tub and smirked.

Something akin to appreciation bloomed in Kagura's face. "I suppose we have some time to kill." she said and moved to kneel at Naraku's feet. She licked her lips and then the head of the hanyou's considerable erection.

No, Naraku decided, things certainly were not so bad.

* * *

A/N: I am so very sorry that it took me so long to get this up. Love is a Lesson distracted me, and this chapter just did not want to be written. Finally I decided that it was high time we checked in on our buddy Naraku. The next chapter is in the works, I promise. And look for a new chapter of Love is a Lesson early next week. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Eastern Lands were different than any of the other cardinal kingdoms in the way that it was ruled by a woman. Queen Sakiyami was the wife of the former king who had been killed in the last skirmish the East had started with the West.

Since they had been childless, the Queen became the new monarch and instantly called a halt to all animosity with West. Through a series of letters and meetings, Sakiyami and InuTaisho had forged a treaty of perpetual peace that now included the South.

As a show of good faith, Sakiyami had just arrived at the Southern Palace with a small retinue of her people. The coronation was the next day, and Yuri himself came out to greet her.

"Queen Sakiyami, you do honor us here with your loveliness." he said. The demoness was indeed beautiful. She was one of the few remaining dragon youkai, but a different kind than Kuisotenboru. Sakiyami was a water dragon. Her skin was pale and nearly transparent, her veins visible and blue like rivers in her body. Her hair was a dark shimmering green with white streaks that fell to her ankles when it was loose. Sharp eyes colored with rings of ever lightening aqua stared out of her pale face.

"Yuri, you are a flatterer." the queen replied. "Why aren't you mated yet?"

"Too much to do." Yuri replied honestly.

Sakiyami dimpled at him. "Do not give up hope, my friend. Some lovely demoness will attract your eye. Or some human female with the way things are progressing these days."

Yuri nodded. "Times have indeed changed. For the better, I should think."

"Speaking of humans, I am anxious to meet Prince Sesshomaru's human toy."

"I would not call Kagome that where Sesshomaru can hear you. She is his wife in the human tradition and his mate in ours, and he is fiercely protective of her. As am I for that matter, so you really should tread lightly." Yuri let the threat color his voice.

Sakiyami's eyes widened. "Very well. I am even more excited to make her acquaintance now, for he must be truly extraordinary to garner such respect."

"Oh she is." a voice concurred. The rulers turned to see Shippo walking towards them. "Kagome is the best."

Yuri grinned at his young guard. "You _are_ slightly biased, Shippo." the future king said. "Since you are here, could you escort Queen Sakiyami and her people to the guest wing?"

"Consider it done, Majesty." the kitsune replied with a salute. He turned and bowed to the queen. "If you'll follow me, Lady."

Sakiyami inclined her head and motioned for her people to follow.

* * *

Earlier that morning, the sun had gently touched the grounds of Higurashi Estate. On the balcony of her childhood bedroom, Kagome watched the night fade away. She hadn't watched a sunrise over her home in years, and she certainly had never been this content while doing so.

The miko rested her hands on her stomach. Youkai babies, even hanyou ones, developed quicker than human babies. As it was, she had about three more months left to be pregnant. She smiled and tried to channel her good feelings into her children. "You will know this place as home too." Kagome whispered to them.

"We will make sure of it." Sesshomaru rumbled from the bed. "Summers here perhaps?"

Kagome smiled and turned to face her husband. "Thank you." she said.

The youkai sat up and left the bed to join her on the balcony. She couldn't help but admire his nude form, no matter how many times she saw it, it took her breath away.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in the grounds surrounding the manor. "I spoke with my brother at length yesterday." he remarked.

"Oh good." Kagome responded. "Can I ask what you talked about?"

"I congratulated him on his success in life. He has done more than anyone ever expected of him. I also said that I thought his mother would be proud."

"Oh, Sesshomaru." the miko leaned back against him, and he rested his hands on her middle, his chin on her head.

"We also discussed something that you will not like." Sesshomaru said. "But I shall tell you anyway. This place has been made into a sort of haven. While the West is your home now, this estate can be your home again thanks to Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"You're right, but why wouldn't I like that?" Kagome was confused.

"A war is coming, my very dearest; the North has been threatening one for decades. We still do not know where Naraku is, and with news of my father's abdication, more enemies will be coming out into the open everyday to challenge me."

Kagome could see where this was going. "You want me to stay here." It wasn't a question. "I'm not an invalid, Sesshomaru. I _can_ fight! How do you expect the people to respect me as your mate and future queen if I hide at the first hint of trouble?"

"You are carrying the heirs to our kingdom, Kagome! You are in no condition to-"

The miko moved away from him. "Do you know for certain that this war is going to be fought in the next three months?"

"No one can be sure." the prince replied warily. "There must be a formal declaration before anything official can happen."

"I understand that you want us to be safe, Sess. I do, so I'm going to make you a deal."

"A deal?" Sesshomaru repeated. Never before had he been forced to make so many compromises in his life.

"Yes. If this war starts while I am still pregnant or recovering from giving birth, I will come back here where it's safe."

"But…" the youkai prompted.

"But if I am well and can be separated from the twins, I am going to fight beside you. It is my right as a warrior miko and a co-monarch to be."

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that. It was traditional for queens to take up arms and fight beside their kings. But Kagome was human and therefore fragile. She could easily be killed or kidnapped and used against him. _Again_. The rational side of him knew that she had gotten out of the last time safely without much of his help. Plus, he _had _made her Master Archer for a reason. It wasn't as if she didn't have the skills needed to fight, but he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

To her credit, Kagome waited patiently for her mate to work through his thoughts. She knew that this was not going to be easy for him. His instincts were to keep her safe at all costs.

Finally, he sighed and met her eyes. "Agreed. But, _if _you fight, you will remain with the other archers and use your powers from there."

"Deal." Kagome replied. She allowed her husband to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply.

"Hn. Let us consummate the agreement." he whispered.

* * *

The morning passed pleasurably for the prince and his miko, and after having breakfast with Inuyasha and Kikyo, the two prepared to head back to the Southern Palace. Kagome was walking wistfully through the halls of her childhood home for a last time with Akaila when Kikyo approached her.

"Kagome, can I speak with you a minute before you leave?" she asked.

The miko hugged her kitsune friend and turned to follow her sister up another flight of stairs. The two paused outside of a large double door, and Kagome's breath caught. This was the master bedroom. The place where their parents had slept before they disappeared from their children's lives.

"I thought you and Inuyasha would have moved in here." the younger sister remarked softly.

Kikyo shook her head. "Inuyasha mentioned it, but…it didn't feel right. No one has been in here since after Mother's funeral." She placed her hand against the dark wood of the door. "But don't you think that maybe it's been closed off for long enough?"

Kagome blinked. "Everything else has been restored to it's former glory here. I suppose this room should be no different." She rested her hand on the other door. Together the two sisters pushed into the room.

It was dusty and memories assaulted them as they stared at their parents' belongings. The large bed still presided over the majority of the room, though its dark green silk comforter was heavy with dust. A large wardrobe in the same color wood as the door stood against one of the walls. Another one was taken up by large glass doors leading out onto a terrace and a smaller wooden door leading to a private bathroom.

Kikyo crossed to the heavy trunk that was at the foot of the bed. A large rusted lock held it closed, but the metal crumbled easily as the hanyou's wife tugged at it. "We'll have this replaced." she murmured. A quick search through blankets and woolen gowns turned up what she was looking for. A small box made of carved ivory sat in Kikyo's palm, and she held it out to her sister.

"Kikyo, what?" Kagome gasped. She remembered what was inside.

"Kagome, even though I am the eldest, you are the sister with the most power. You will be queen of an entire cardinal kingdom, and that makes you the head of the family now. Under Yuri's rule, you can either turn the estate over to Inuyasha and I, Sota, when he comes of age, or claim it for yourself."

"You know I would never try to take this place from you." Kagome protested. "I want to be able to stay here sometimes, yes. But, this is your home. Sota will honor that when he becomes old enough."

Kikyo smiled. "I knew you would say that. All the same, you are still the head of this household now. You should be outfitted as such. Open the box, Kagome."

The princess shook her head. "You're the eldest; this should be yours."

"And yet it isn't. Little sister, take it."

Kagome reached towards the box with a shaky hand and flipped the lid open. It was still there, nestled in green velvet: her mother's ring. It was a beautiful sight. The band was still bright shiny gold, housing a decent sized oval shaped emerald surrounded by small diamonds. It was the symbol of a Higurashi wife. The woman who was in charge of the house hold.

"Kikyo, you are what this ring represents." Kagome said fervently. "It should be yours."

Shaking her head, Kikyo took the ring and placed it on her sister's right ring finger. "And you need it more. Let it remind you that for all you are the future queen of the West, you are still a lady of the South and always will be. Wear it so that people will know all of who you are." She held up her sister's left hand adorned with the ring that signified her as Sesshomaru's wife and mate. That one was a sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon edged in ivory set in a pale gold band. "This makes you his," Kikyo said. "And Mother's ring shows that you are still ours."

Finally accepting the gift for what it was, Kagome threw her arms around Kikyo with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered. When she drew back there was a smile on her face. "If I get the ring," the miko began, "you and Inuyasha should take the bedroom. It's only fair."

Kikyo looked around. "You know, I think we will. We've spent so much time mourning Mother and Father. Perhaps it's time we really show the household that they have a lord and lady once again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha banged on the door to the rooms that his brother and Kagome were staying in at the Southern Palace. He and Kikyo had just arrived for the coronation which was to take place in less than two hours.

The hanyou was irritated to say the least. A processional had to happen before Yuri was crowned where representatives from each cardinal kingdom were presented before the young king to be. Since Kagome's place was beside Sesshomaru representing the West, Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to represent the Higurashi family.

Not only did he have to present himself in front of a hall full of people, but he couldn't find his wife. Inuyasha had traced her scent to Kagome's chambers and now he banged on the door angrily.

A maid opened the door with a scowl on her face. "Can I help you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, you can tell my wife that she has three seconds to get out here, or I am going home since I never wanted to do this anyway."

Kagome laughed from inside. "I'll take it from here, Ashina." she said to the maid. The princess looked radiant. Jakotsu had designed the gowns for her and Kikyo to wear to the coronation. Hers was in the Western colors of course, but made in the Southern style. It was made of rich royal blue silk edged in ivory lace and embroidered in gold. The gown was long, sweeping the floor and ending in a short train. The neckline was low, showing off an expanse of bosom and the necklace that Sesshomaru had given her when he found out she was a miko. Her long raven colored waves were left unbound, and a gold circlet set with diamonds and sapphires sparkled at the crown of her head.

Inuyasha swallowed hard at her appearance. "W-where's Kikyo?" he asked, his throat dry.

"Oh, she's almost ready." the miko said with a smile. "I think you'll be pleased."

"Kagome?" Kikyo called.

"Come on out, sweetie."

Kikyo appeared at the door and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. His wife's dress was the same style as Kagome's only done in the Higurashi colors of green and white. Emeralds sparkled at her ears and throat. "Well, Inuyasha?" the older woman said to her husband. "Worth the wait?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "You…you uh…yes. It was. Now let's go."

Kikyo laughed and threaded her am through his. "Thanks for your help, Kagome. We'll see you in there." She called over her shoulder as Inuyasha led her off down the hall.

"You know," the hanyou murmured. "We have some time before we have to be in the Grand Hall. We could…"

The lady of Higurashi Estate threw back her head and laughed. She had truly never been so happy. "No, Inuyasha. But perhaps after…Kagome is not the only sister who needs an heir."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood at the entrance to the Grand Hall where Yuri would be crowned. Behind them were the members of the guard they had brought, Kagome's ladies, and Bank and Jakotsu. A fanfare was heard, and the two royals began walking down the aisle with their heads held high.

"Presenting, Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, son of King InuTaisho, and future king of the cardinal kingdom of the West. His wife and mate, Princess Kagome Higurashi originally of the South, Warrior Miko, Master Archer and future queen of the cardinal kingdom of the West." the herald called.

Sesshomaru's head was held high as he stepped with his wife on his arm. They walked to the front of the room where Yuri was sitting on a throne. The prince and his men bowed and the princess and her ladies curtsied deeply. Yuri acknowledged them with a nod and they filed to their seats.

"Presenting Queen Sakiyami of the Eastern Lands, wife of the late King Taro, and reigning monarch of the cardinal kingdom of East." The water dragon youkai strode into the room and people gasped. Not since Princess Yukami had such a beauty walked the corridors of the palace. She dropped a low curtsy to the soon to be king and then turned to go to her seat.

The herald cleared his throat to quiet the buzz that had filled the hall at the arrival of the queen. "Presenting Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands, now of the South, former captain of the Western Guard, second son of King InuTaisho of the West, and Lord of Higurashi Estate. His wife and mate, Lady Kikyo Higurashi of the Southern Lands and Lady of Higurashi estate.

Inuyasha grimaced at the formality of it all, but walked into the hall looking proud. Kikyo squeezed his arm, happy that her husband was being recognized for all that he was. Sesshomaru too, was proud, as he watched his younger brother walk into the hall with his lady. He gave him a nod when their eyes met, and Kagome grinned.

Once they were seated, the herald began again. He announced more Southern lords and ladies and then looked down at his list for the final time, his eyes widened minutely, but he did his job. "Presenting Princess Kanna of the Northern Lands, daughter of the late King Juromaru, and sister to the current monarch of the cardinal kingdom of the North, King Hakudoshi." A hush fell over the hall. No one, not even Yuri, Sesshomaru, or Sakiyami knew that Juromaru had died. The silent but malicious king was not someone they met with regularly. And now his son, who couldn't be more than a child was on the throne?

The princess stepped into the hall. Her face was void of emotion, as were her black eyes. She was clad in a long white gown, that matched her shoulder length hair and the flowers that adorned the locks. She stood in front of Yuri and met his eyes. "King Hakudoshi sends his congratulations." she said. Several people in the hall shuddered at the cold voice that came out of her mouth.

"He has my thanks." Yuri replied and motioned for her to be seated. Kanna inclined her head and went to her seat. Once everyone was in the hall, Yuri stood and motioned for someone to come forward.

It was a miko. One of the few the south had in it's employ. She was wearing a robe in white and trimmed in red. She came forward and knelt in front of her future king. Then she stood and the two of them switched places. The miko stood in front of the throne and Yuri knelt on the stairs.

"In the name of the Gods, I strip you of your title of Prince in preparation for another." the miko began, her voice soft, but resonant. "You are now simply Yuri. Behind you are the representations of your subjects, your allies, your counterparts. They are here to witness you take what is yours by right. Your subjects depend on you to lead them, to guide them and keep them safe. They also expect you to honor them and take their counsel. Do you vow to do this to the best of your ability?"

"I do." Yuri said.

"Your allies are trusting you with the safety of their people, as _you_ put your trust in_ them_. They are counting on your decisions to keep the peace in their lands and in this whole region. They want you to pull your weight in the alliance. Do you vow to do all you can to make this so?"

"I do."

"Your counterparts are also royal. Though they are not on your side, they still deserve your respect. They deserve you to honor them in counsel and in war. They deserve to be treated like people even if they are not _your_ people. Do you swear to uphold your honor and theirs in all you do?"

"I do." Yuri replied once more.

"Then rise, and address them all, Yuri."

The king to be stood up and faced the crowd. "Thank you all for coming." he said. "I know that for some time the fate of this kingdom has been up in the air. According to my father's ruling, I was not supposed to stand before you in this way until I had taken a mate. My sister changed that. As I am sure all of you know, Yukami is dead. She proved herself to be unworthy of this crown. But I don't want to focus on that today. Today is about the future of the Southern Kingdom. Today is about making sure that everyone in this land, both those who are native to it, and those who have found their way to us, will be taken care of. Aside from what I have already promised to do, I want you all to know that I am _your_ king. Never be afraid to voice your needs to me, any of you. The South is not the most powerful kingdom, or the richest, but that is why we have friends."

He turned to look at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "To the future rulers of the West, I say thank you. Princess Kagome, you have been my friend since before I knew I would one day stand in front of you today. Your warmth has been a gift to the South for a very long time, and now you light up the West. Prince Sesshomaru, you are one of the best leaders it has been my privilege to know, and I look forward to working with you as your ally in the times to come."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she and Sesshomaru inclined their heads to their friend.

Yuri looked at the Eastern Queen. "To Queen Sakiyami, I say welcome. It has been an honor to get to know you as more than just the widow of a great king. You yourself are an adept leader and a kind demoness. I am sure that in the future, the bond between our lands will grow stronger. Though you are capable, if ever you have need, do not hesitate to call on me."

He turned towards where Kanna was sitting. "To the North, I say it is a shame. It is a shame that we cannot be friendly and that we are enemies. You do me an honor with your presence here, and I will honor you as well when the time comes for us to do battle. You may tell your king that I look forward to meeting him."

Finally he faced his own people. "I will not take up much more of your day, but I would be remiss if I didn't say something to those who have been here for the long haul. Subjects of the Southern Kingdom, you are the backbone of this land. It is you who are our strength and our pride. You make us what we are, and I am glad to serve you. Because that is what a king is, a servant. My job is to make sure that you are comfortable, happy, and cared for. The South has always been great, but we lost our way at some point. Together, we will get this kingdom back on track." Yuri bowed his head as the room erupted in cheers. Tears streamed down his face as he turned back to the miko.

She raised her hands for quiet. Beside her was the crown of the South. It was silver and wrought with amethysts and obsidian. The miko lifted it and Yuri knelt again. "With this crown, you _look_ like a king. With your convictions, you _are_ a king. In the name of the gods, I crown you King Yuri of the Southern Lands, monarch of the cardinal kingdom of the South." She placed the crown on Yuri's head and motioned for him to stand. The miko knelt as did everyone in the hall.

"All hail King Yuri, may he rule well." she cried.

"All hail King Yuri!" the hall echoed.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Kagome said and threw herself at the new king. They were at the banquet after the coronation.

Sesshomaru was behind her with his usual stoic expression on his face. He was watching the pale princess from the North.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'm so glad you were here."

The white prince turned to Yuri. "Did you know of King Juromaru's death?" he asked.

"I did not. The fact that his son was appointed king and does not seem to be aided by a regent does not bode well."

Sesshomaru had to agree. "There was no announcement made. No coronation. It goes against the usually flashy nature of the North. I think this will present many problems for us in the future."

Kagome propped her hands on her hips. "I understand that this is all very important, but can we please focus on the happiness of the day?"

"I agree with the Princess." a melodious voice asserted from behind them. They all turned to see Queen Sakiyami standing there. "We will deal with the North in due time. Let us celebrate today." She smiled at Sesshomaru. "It is nice to see you again, Prince Sesshomaru."

"And you, Queen Sakiyami." the prince replied stiffly. "I don't believe you've met my wife. This is the Princess Kagome. My dear, this is the queen of the East, Sakiyami."

The queen's aqua eyes sparkled. "I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time, your Highness. You are causing quite a stir in the youkai kingdoms, young lady."

"Am I?" Kagome asked coolly.

"Well I suppose your prince is the one causing the stir. He made the choice, after all."

"And what choice is that, your Majesty? The choice to marry a miko or the choice to marry a human?"

The queen was a little taken aback by the directness of the miko's question. "Both, I assume. I offer no judgment, of course. Sesshomaru obviously made the right decision in choosing you. You seem like you are good for him."

Sesshomaru rolled golden eyes. "Thank you for your approval, Sakiyami. Do _you_ plan to marry again?"

She gave a soft smile. "Are you proposing? I'm afraid I'll have to decline out of respect for your current mate. We female rulers have to stick together after all."

Kagome laughed. "I look forward to getting to know you, Queen Sakiyami."

"Gods help me." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

* * *

A/N: And so Yuri is king and everyone knows about Hakudoshi. We'll get to see what Naraku is up to in the next chapter and find out a little more about what happened to King Juromaru via some prophetic dreams from Kagome. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
